


Coming Clean

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Genn, Mia, Darius, and Elaine decided to take advantage of a rare sunny day in Gilneas with a picnic.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The challenge is 'picnic'.

For once, the sun was shining in Gilneas, so Genn, Mia, Darius, and Elaine had decided to take advantage of it by having a picnic. The hamper with the food the cook prepared sat in the middle of the blanket so they could each easily pick out what they wanted. Most of the conversation came from Mia and Elaine, which wasn't _very_ unusual, but both Genn and Darius were quieter than usual as their wives chattered away. Finally, Mia nudged her husband, "My dear, is something wrong?"

"Hmm? What? " Genn blinked, glancing at Mia curiously. "Wrong? No, my love, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Elaine patted Darius's arm when it tightened around her waist. "Forgive us, but you've both been very quiet, Genn. We can't help wondering."

"There's something we need to tell you," Darius explained after a glance at Genn. "It might be upsetting to one or both of you."

Mia and Elaine glanced at each other. They might not have known each other since childhood like their husbands, but they had been friends for several years now. "What is it, darling?"

"We'll try to be open-minded, my dear," Mia added, peering up at Genn.

After a few more moments where Genn and Darius fidgeted and cleared their throats, Genn finally said, "We, um, that is Darius and I are-- This is no reflection on either of you-- We're-- we love each other."

"And have been lovers," Darius added, his grip tightened around Elaine once again. "We tried to resist, but we couldn't in the end."

Genn nodded, gazing seriously down at Mia. "I still love you, Mia, very much, but I love Darius, too. I could never choose."

"Nor could I choose between you and Genn," Darius told Elaine, his remaining eye earnest.

The queen and noblewoman looked from their husbands to each other and back again. Smiling, they asked, "Is that all?"

"What?" Genn stared at Mia, surprised.

Darius frowned. "You knew? Both of you?"

"My dear, you have returned from your time with Darius with some interesting bite marks that I _know_ I didn't put there," Mia told her husband with a fond smile, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand.

Elaine reached up to tuck a strand of Darius's red hair behind one ear. "And you, dear, have a tendency to return from trips with the king with a rather tender bum." She glanced at Genn with a speculative smile. "And a few bite marks there on occasion."

"You marked my arse?" Darius looked at Genn incredulously. "I thought I imagined it."

Looking sheepish, Genn nodded. "Um, yes?"

"I can hardly blame you, Genn." Elaine reached down and squeezed Darius's bottom as well as she could. "It's very nice."

Smiling wickedly, Mia nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Mia!" Elaine gasped, pretending to be scandalized while the men could only gape.

Recovering first, Genn said, "Well, this rather takes the wind out of our sails. We were prepared to defend ourselves and convince you to let us continue, but that's clearly not necessary."

Both women shook their heads, smiling warmly at the king. "No, my dear. You both clearly have room enough in your hearts for us and each other. And, well."

"You're not the only ones carrying on," Elaine picked up, smiling fondly at Mia.

This was a day of stunned looks for the men and this time, both women burst into peals of laughter. Darius raised an eyebrow at them. "You're serious?"

"Absolutely serious, dear." Elaine stretched up to kiss Darius's cheek. "We almost _had_ to become friends with how much time _you two_ spend together."

Mia nodded, leaning into Genn's side and smiling when he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We found we had more in common than the fact that you two are so close. It just sort of progressed from there."

"We imagine your relationship followed a similar pattern?" Elaine asked, glancing from one to the other curiously.

Both men nodded and Genn explained, his cheeks a fetching shade of pink. "Yes, we, uh, experimented as we grew up and it became something more."

"Then Genn married you, Mia, and I married Elaine." Darius took Elaine's hand in his and kissed the back.

Elaine stretched up to kiss Darius's cheek. "And that's when you two stopped?"

"For a time at least?" Mia glanced up at her husband, who nodded, looking miserable. "Well, we're hardly going to try to stop you when we've been doing much the same, are we, Elaine?"

Smiling, Elaine shook her head. "No, we're not." Both men brighten, smiles spreading across their faces. "I _do_ have a request, though."

"Oh?" Darius kissed her cheek. "What is your request, darling?"

Looking from one man to the other, she asked, "May I watch?"

After a moment of staring, a grin slowly appeared on Darius's face. "Still eager for new experiences, I see."

"I _did_ let you kiss me before we were even engaged, dear." Elaine reminded him with a coy look.

Genn looked at Mia, catching something in her eye. "Would _you_ like to watch, too, my love?"

"Well, it hadn't occurred to me before Elaine asked, but I'm curious now," Mia admitted quietly.

Chuckling, Genn kissed her cheek. "If you two get to watch _us_ , then _we_ should get to watch you two, too."

"That sounds fair to me," Darius agreed, glancing down at his wife. "Elaine?"

She nodded without hesitation. "That's fair, yes."

"Before we proceed further," Mia interjected, glancing from Genn to Elaine. "My dear, how do you feel about Elaine?"

Looking at Elaine, Genn said, "I do care for her. Perhaps not as much as you or Darius, but she is dear to me all the same."

"And I care for you as well, Genn," Elaine replied, smiling fondly. "Not because you are my king, but because you have become a good friend."

Genn nodded, looking touched. Clearing his throat, Darius looked at Mia. "I admit, I wasn't sure how to feel about you at first, Mia. For all intents and purposes, you were taking Genn away from me. Then that didn't happen. You didn't object to Genn spending time with me and I got to know you. It wasn't long before I began to care for you, too."

"I'd heard rumors about how close you and Genn are, Darius," Mia replied, her smile tender. "You were very kind and courteous to me from the start. You helped me find my feet here in Gilneas and I will always be grateful for that. Over the years, I've come to like you very much."

After a few moments where they shared ridiculously soppy smiles, Genn cleared his throat. "My love, did you start this line of questioning for a reason?"

"I don't know about Elaine, but I don't think I will be able to just watch. I'll want to touch."

Elaine giggled. "And not just me or Genn. You'll want to touch Darius, too."

"Well, yes." Mia nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

Genn and Darius looked at each other and smiled. "I believe any further discussions should be moved to the bedroom."

"Do you think your bed is beg enough for all four of us?" Darius asked while the women packed the picnic hamper.

"It might be a bit of a tight fit for four, but I won't mind." Genn arched his eyebrows at Darius. "Will you?"

Darius glanced at their wives, and then back at Genn. "No, I won't."

"Excellent." Genn leaned forward and kissed Darius, sweet and swift with a hint of desire.

When Genn sat back, Elaine took the opportunity to kiss Darius, cupping his cheek with one hand. Then, a little shyly, Mia shuffled closer to kiss him as well. He smiled once she sat back. "I think I'm going to like this."

"Let's go inside, then," Genn suggested when they'd laughed at Darius's remark.

They got to their feet and helped their wives stand up. Then they walked inside with their picnic hamper and blanket. Darius quite looked forward to the 'discussion' to come.


End file.
